Coffee
by Lavi the Exorcist
Summary: C-CLOWN yaoi fanfiction! JunRay (Kangjun x Ray) DLDR! NO BASH OR FLAME ALLOWED!


**Coffee**

**Disclaimer: C-CLOWN belongs to God, their parents and Yedang ent. 100% belongs to God, their parents and T.O.P media. OFFROAD belongs to God, their parents and Kairos Enterprise.**

**Pairing: JunRay (KangjunxRay)**

**Warning: Typo(s), Sho-ai, AU, OOC**

**DLDR! NO BASH OR FLAME ALLOWED!**

.

.

.

"Aish, aku telat!" Seorang namja berambut cokelat muda panjang berlari menyusuri jalanan kota Seoul. Beberapa kali ia menabrak pejalan yang lain, dan beberapa kali ia meminta maaf. Dan, ia kembali menabrak pejalan lagi namun kali ini lumayan keras.

**BRAK**

"Ah! Jeoseonghamnida!" Ia membantu orang itu berdiri. "Jeoseonghamnida, aku tidak bisa membantumu. Aku harus pergi!"

Sebelum ia bisa berlari lagi, pejalan itu menahan tangannya. "Jamkkanman! Siapa namamu?"

"Kim Hyunil! Jeoseonghamnida, aku harus pergi sekarang!" namja berambut cokelat muda itu-Kim Hyunil- melepas pegangan namja yang ditabraknya tadi. Ia kembali berlari menuju tempat kerjanya. Meninggalkan namja yang di tabraknya tadi.

.

.

.

"Kim Hyunil, kau terlambat 15 menit." seorang namja berambut merah berdiri di depan Hyunil dengan tampang masam. Hyunil hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya. Ia tidak ingin menjawabnya karena itu akan terdengar seperti alasan bagi manajernya. "Hahh, kau itu jarang telat. Kenapa kau telat? Tolong jelaskan alasannya, aku tidak akan marah."

"Semalam aku menjenguk temanku, tetapi saat akan pulang, hujan turun deras sekali dan aku baru mau pulang setelah lewat tengah malam. Aku tetap ingin pulang, tetapi temanku memaksaku untuk menginap di rumahnya karena dia tidak ingin aku pulang hujan-hujanan. Tetapi, jarak rumahnya dengan rumahku jauh. Jadi, setelah pulang dari rumahnya, aku segera mengambil barang-barangku di rumahku lalu berlari ke sini." jelas Hyunil panjang lebar.

"Hahh, baiklah. Kau tidak akan kumarahi, lagi pula kau baru sekali ini terlambat." ucap manajernya lalu menepuk pundak Hyunil. " Tapi lain kali usahakan jangan terlambat, nde?"

"Nde, gamsahamnida manajer hyung." Hyunil membungkuk lalu berjalan menuju counter (mian, author gak tahu namanya). Ia bekerja sebagai barista di cafe tersebut.

"Hyunil-ah, bisakah kau buatkan Caffè Americano?" salah satu waiter bertanya padanya.

"Nde." Ia segera membuat Caffè Americano. Pertama ia membuat Espresso lalu menambahkan air panas. Ia menaruh cangkir itu di atas piring lalu meletakkannya di counter.

"Hyunil-ah, kau sudah membuat Caffè Americano?" waiter yang tadi bertanya lagi kepadanya. Hyunil mengangguk dan menunjuk ke arah Caffè Americano yang tadi dibuatnya dengan dagunya, karena tangannya sibuk membuat pesanan lain. Waiter itu berterima kasih pada Hyunil lalu mengantarkan pesanan tersebut.

Tidak lama kemudian, waiter itu kembali. "Hyunil-ah, kau dipanggil oleh namja yang memesan Caffè Americano tadi." ucap waiter itu, tangannya menunjuk ke arah seorang namja berambut hitam pendek.

"Ah, ne Sanghoon hyung. Bisakah kau menggantikanku sebentar?" tanya Hyunil. Waiter bernama Sanghoon itu mengangguk dan menggantikan posisi Hyunil, sementara Hyunil menemui namja yang mencarinya.

"Permisi, apakah tuan mencari saya?" Hyunil membungkuk hormat.

"Tidak kusangka, kita akan bertemu lagi."

Hyunil menegakkan badannya. Ia terkejut melihat namja itu. Itu namja yang ditabraknya tadi pagi! Tiba-tiba ia merasa bersalah. Bagaimana jika namja itu marah kepadanya karena telah menabraknya tadi pagi? Atau jangan-jangan ia telah tidak sengaja melukai namja itu lalu ia meminta tanggung jawab?

"Jeoseonghamnida!" ucap Hyunil, ia membungkukkan badannya.

"Eh?"

"Maaf, karena tadi pagi aku menabrakmu. Aku tidak sengaja! Aku tidak memperhatikan jalan, karena itu aku tidak sengaja menabrakmu." terang Hyunil.

"Ah, gwaenchanayo. Aku tidak mempermasalahkan itu."ucap namja itu sambil tersenyum. Ia mengulurkan tangannya, mengajak berkenalan. "Kangjun imnida."

"Ki-

"Tidak usah memberi tahu namamu. Aku sudah tahu. Kim Hyunil,kan?" ucap Kangjun. Hyunil mengangguk lalu menyambut uluran tangan Kangjun.

"Oiya, ada apa kau memanggilku?" tanya Hyunil.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya ingin berkenalan denganmu." ucap Kangjun.

"Oh, arraseo. Bolehkah aku kembali bekerja? Aku merasa tidak enak dengan Sanghoon hyung, ia tidak begitu berbakat menjadi barista sepertinya." ucap Hyunil, ia mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah Sanghoon, yang terlihat kebingungan membuat kopi.

"Ah, nde. Silahkan teruskan bekerjamu." ucap Kangjun. Hyunil membungkuk sekali sebelum kembali ke counter. Sebelumnya, Kangjun sempat menarik tangannya sehingga ia sejajar dengan Kangjun lalu berbisik di telinganya, "Oh iya, menurutku kau cantik". Kangjun lalu melepaskan tarikannya, membuat Hyunil pergi ke counter dengan bingung namun ia mengabaikannya. Ia melihat Sanghoon yang sedang berkutat dengan coffeemaker.

"Sanghoon hyung, kau kembali bekerja sana. Aku sudah menemui namja itu." ucap Hyunil.

Sanghoon menampilkan cengirannya, lau berterima kasih pada Hyunil. "Hehe, gomawo Hyunil-ah. Aku tidak tahu kalau membuat kopi ternyata lumayan susah." ucap Sanghoon lalu kembali melayani pelanggan.

Hyunil kembali sibuk melayani pelanggan saat salah satu waiter menghampirinya. "Ya! Hyunil-ah! Ada yang menitipkan sesuatu untukmu!" ucap waiter itu sementara tangan kanannya melambaikan sebuah tisu.

"Eoh? Apa maksudmu, Kino hyung?" tanya Hyunil, ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari coffeemaker ke arah waiter yang ia panggil Kino itu. Kino memberikan tisu itu kepada Hyunil.

**_'XX-XXXX-XXX-X, nomor teleponku. Telpon aku, ne?_**

**_-Jun-'_**

"Secret admirer, eoh?" tanya Kino, ia mengintip isi surat itu dari bahu Hyunil. Hyunil langsung melipat tisu itu dan memasukkanya ke saku celananya dengan wajah memerah.

"H-hyung! Ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan! Ia bukan secret admirer ku! Aku hanya tidak sengaja menabraknya tadi pagi, lalu kami bertemu lagi tadi!" elak Hyunil. Kino menatapnya curiga.

"Kau menyukainya?" tanya Kino tiba-tiba. Mendengar pertanyaan itu, Hyunil merasa wajahnya tambah memerah.

"Mana mungkin? Aku baru bertemu dengannya tadi!" bantah Hyunil.

"Jinjjayo? Arraseo. Baiklah, aku akan kembali bekerja." ucap Kino lalu kembali melakukan pekerjaanya. Hyunil kembali membuat kopi, meskipun di otaknya masih terngiang pertanyaan Kino.

_'Apakah aku menyukai Kangjun?'_

.

.

.

.

.

"Hyunil-ah! Jangan lupa mengunci pintu, ne? Annyeong!"

"Nde, manajer hyung! Annyeong!" Hyunil meletakkan kursi ke atas meja._ 'Fuh, ini yang terakhir.'_ batin Hyunil lalu mengelap keringat di keningnya. Ia mengganti bajunya di ruang staf lalu mengambil tasnya. Ia memastikan semuanya sudah beres sebelum membuka pintu masuk. Ia jarang keluar lewat pintu belakang. Ia menutup pintunya setelah keluar lalu menguncinya. Kunci tersebut ia simpan di saku celananya.

"Terakhir lagi, eoh?" Sebuah suara mengagetkannya. Ia menoleh dan melihat seseorang yang bersandar di dinding kafenya. Ia mengenal orang itu.

"Kau namja yang tadi memesan Caffè Americano, kan?" tanya Hyunil.

"Namaku Kangjun."

"Ah, iya! Kangjun." ucapnya, merutuki kebodohannya. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? ini sudah hampir tengah malam."

"Menunggumu." jawab Kangjun singkat.

"Menungguku? Memangnya kenapa? Kita kan baru saja mengenal." tanya Hyunil. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa Kangjun menunggunya. Mereka baru saja mengenal dan mereka hanya kenalan bukan teman.

"Mungkin kita baru saling mengenal, tetapi aku telah mengetahui banyak hal tentangmu." ucap Kangjun. "Kim Hyunil, lahir 19 April 1994, berasal dari Pohang, pindah ke Seoul karena bisnis orang tuamu. Kau tinggal sendiri di apartement karena kau ingin mandiri. Kau bekerja sebagai barista selama kurang lebih 4 tahun, dan dulu kau bekerja sebagai waiter tetapi ternyata kau lebih berbakat menjadi barista. Kau bersekolah-"

"Chamkanman! Kau itu stalker?" tanya Hyunil. Ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa, ia tercengang karena Kangjun mengetahui banyak hal tentang dirinya.

"Aniya, aku hanya secret admirer mu." jawab Kangnun.

"Tapi, kenapa? Kenapa kau menjadi secret admirer ku?"

"Well, dulu aku pernah melihatmu di taman kota sat sedang berjalan-jalan. Aku melihatmu duduk di bangku dengan tangan kananmu menggenggam Caramel Frappucino. Awalnya aku hanya biasa saja melihatmu, namun aku melihatmu tersenyum. Dan setelah itu aku memperhatikanmu, dan entah kenapa aku merasa iri dengan Frappucinomu yang bisa menyentuh bibirmu. Ternyata, aku mengalami love at first sight denganmu." jelas Kangjun. Hyunil hanya terdiam mendengar penjelasan Kangjun. "Hyunil-ah, aku tahu kita baru mengenal dan kau tidak mengetahui banyak hal tentangku. Tapi, maukah kau menjadi namjachinguku?"

"Nan molla. Aku tidak tahu apakah aku menyukaimu atau tidak. Aku masih bingung..." ucap Hyunil dengan wajah tertunduk. Tiba-tiba ia merasa sesuatu yang lembut dan dingin menyentuh pipinya. Tangan Kangjun.

"Bagaimana jika kita mencobanya? Kalau kau menyukai orang lain atau merasa bahwa kita tidak bisa melanjutkan hubungan kita, kau boleh memutuskanku." usul Kangjun. Hyunil berpikir sebentar lalu menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah, aku menyutujui usulmu."

"Gomawo. Sekarang, bolehkah aku mengantarmu pulang, chagiya?" tanya Kangjun dengan senyum terpasang di wajahnya. Hyunil merasa wajahnya memerah, ia belum terbiasa dengan panggilan itu.

"Ya!" keluhnya, membuat Kangjun menahan tawanya.

"Baiklah, ayo! Aku akan mengantarmu pulang!" ucap Kangjun ia mencium pipi Hyunil sekilas lalu menggandeng tangan Hyunil dan berjalan menuju stasiun.

"Jun-ah, bagaimana kalau kita membeli Caramel Frappuccino? Seingatku masih ada cafe yang buka jam segini." usul Hyunil sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Dan membuatku cemburu dengan Frappucinomu lagi? Tidak, terima kasih." tolak Kangjun cepat. Ia menyesal menolak permintaan Hyunil karena sekarang Hyunil menatapnya dengan raut sedih dengan bibir yang dipoutkan.

"Ayolah, Jun-ah~" Hyunil terus memohon membuat Kangjun luluh.

"Aish, arraseo."

"Yay! Gomawo Jun-ah!"

**FIN**

**OMAKE**

Tanpa disadari Kangjun dan Hyunil, beberapa orang melihat Kangjun menyatakan perasaannya. Mereka melihat dari balik pohon di seberang jalan.

"Hehe, apa yang kubilang betul kan? Namja itu pasti akan menyatakan perasaannya kepada Hyunil. Berikan uangmu, Sanghoon-ah!"

"Aish, hyung! Aku menyesal taruhan denganmu, Kino hyung! Baiklah, ini uang jajanku!" ucap Sanghoon lalu memberikan beberapa lembar uang kertas 1.000 won. Kino mengambil uanhg itu lalu menaruhnya di saku celananya dan tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Tapi, aku tidak menyangka namja itu akan menyatakan perasaannya. Bukankah mereka baru berkenalan?"

"Sudah kubilang, namja itu secret admirernya dan tadi namja itu mengatakan sendiri kalau dia secret admirernya Hyunil." jelas Kino. Sanghoon membulatkan mulutnya dan mengangguk tanda mengerti. "Baiklah, besok aku akan minta ditraktir oleh Hyunil! Kau setuju, Sanghoon-ah?"

"Nde, hyung!" ucap Sanghoon dan mereka ber highfive.

"Ah, aku bisa dimarahi Sihwan hyung kalau pulang telat! Aku pulang, nde? Annyeong Sanghoon-ah!" ucap Kino lalu berlari menuju halte bus.

"Annyeong, Kino hyung!" Sanghoon melambai lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju stasiun.

**FIN**

... Ini apaan? *tunjuk atas* maafkan author yang bikin cerita yang absurd ini, ne? ._. dan author minta maaf kalo banyak typo ._. dan author males mikir nomer telpon makanya nulisnya kayak gitu ._.

Author lagi suka OFFROAD sama 100%, gara2 itu Kino sama Sanghoon author jadiin tokoh di sini (meskipun bias author di 100% bukan sanghoon). Dan sebenernya di sini, ada cameo salah satu member boyfriend, kekeke.

See you at my next ff!

Ppyong~^^


End file.
